


Catching The Eye

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Drinking, First Meetings, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and two of your friends show up at a pub, where you meet a certain someone who might just change the course of the night.
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Catching The Eye

You and your two friends, Patricia and Amy, were cold and wet and miserable by the time you walked into the overcrowded pub; the stench of cigarettes and whisky and cheap beer filled the air, making it stale and hard to breathe in. The bar itself was packed with workmen in bright orange vests, some of them sporting hard hats. While a couple of them caught your friends’ attentions, there was one man in particular that caught your eye; he was smaller in comparison, dark brown eyes, a laugh that made you smile as he drank and smoked.

You took your opportunity by the horns, stealing the seat next to him and clearing your throat.

The man looked you up and down, smiling a little. “Hey… you want a drink?”

You shrugged, nodding. “Sure.”

After ordering you a shot of whisky and a beer, he cleared his throat. “Ziggy.”

“Ziggy,” you hummed, smiling back. “(Y/N).”

“(Y/N),” Ziggy said lowly. “So, what’s someone as nice lookin’ at you, doing in a place like this?”

* * *

The night went on, you and Ziggy drinking and laughing and messing around together, but when you picked up a shot between your lips and threw your head back to take it, he looked at you with bright, wide, eyes.

“Fuck…”

“What?” You chuckled, raising a brow as your words slurred a little. “You never seen a blow-job shot before?”

Ziggy swallowed thickly, clearing his throat. “That’s the fucking hottest thing I’ve seen in my life.”

You shrugged, licking your lips to savour the alcohol on your tongue. “Take me back to your place, and I’ll show you what the real thing’s like.”

His eyes lit up slightly as he sat up straight in his seat. “You want that?”

“Yeah,” you agreed. “If you do.”

Ziggy groaned a little, shifting his seat as he reached for your hand, the tattoos on his fingers hardly visible due to the low lighting. “Come on, then.”


End file.
